Plants vs Zombies in: The Tardis Takeover Part One
by Bomber4079
Summary: Hello everyone! This is my first story that I'm publishing on this site and I hope you guys love it! Note that Plants vs Zombies nor Dr. Who belong to me. PvZ belongs to Popcap and EA, and Dr. who belongs to The Dr. who team, people like Steven Moffat and Russell T. Davies. This is the Part one and I'll be working on part 2 pretty soon. Enjoy!


**Plants vs. Zombies in:**

" **The Tardis Takeover"**

 **Part One**

 **By Bomber4079**

Once upon a time, there was a gardener named Fred, a crazy man named Dave, two time machines, a bunch of anti-zombie plants lost throughout time, a gardener, and two close friends. They were about to embark on a journey unlike any other, a journey, five minutes back in the past to be exact, or those were their intentions at least. But what they didn't know is that a saboteur was among them. After a close call with some undead figures on Fred's lawn, Dave ate a snack, a big, juicy, spicy, Taco! "I want to eat that again!" said Dave. It was so good that Dave wanted more, so he, Fred, Peashooter, Sunflower, Walnut, and Chomper, hopped into Penny, Dave's time machine, for a nice trip, and that's when they started their journey, but the Saboteur's trickery on Penny caused trouble for them. At the exact same time, on a distant planet on a planet called Gallifrey, a man known as The Doctor, or the "The Time Lord", he and his loyal friend, Amy Pond, were on Gallifrey when the Daleks, a bunch of Time Lord exterminating cyborgs created by Dr. Davros, were invading the Planet. Dr. Davros led the charge and were quickly gaining the upperhand over Gallifrey's anti-air defense system. The Dalek infantry were quickly advancing on the main palace, and the Doctor was panicking, "I can't take it anymore! We have to do something about this!" said the Doctor. Amy said, "let us escape Doctor! We can take your time machine!" But then again, the saboteur was among a time machine. They hopped into the Tardis, The Doctor's time machine, and inputted a peaceful time period, but just then, the saboteur's tricks went to work.

When Penny dashed out of the time portal, she landed on a grainy surface, and there was a huge sandstorm brewing up at the moment. "Where are we Penny?" asked Fred. "Welcome to Ancient Egypt, 2745 B.C., Please wait around 4500 years for your taco user Dave", said Penny. "WHAT!?", yelled Dave. "But I want my taco Now! What happened with this hunk of junk!?" "Ahem", said Penny. "I mean, hunk of beautiful junk" said Dave. "Thank you", said Penny. "Also, I don't know what happened Fred, I could've sworn the right time period was inputted into my computer. I'll have to do a rescan, but it seems I don't have enough power right now to open another time portal." "That's just great", replied Fred. Just then, a small group of moving figures appeared in the distance, but the sandstorm became so thick, the group couldn't be made out. Fred said, "Hey, maybe those guys can help." But little did he know that those figures were just like the un-dead horde they had to deal with earlier. Just then, Dave yelled "Duck!", as he threw Walnut into the horde of zombies. Walnut bowled over them like it was nothing, leaving the zombies as a bunch of un-dead pancakes. "How did you know they were zombies with the sandstorm blocking our view?" Asked Fred. "Penny here, scanned the area for them, because she likes to play things safe if you know what I mean", said Dave. "Oh it was nothing user Dave" thanked Penny.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the same time period, the Tardis warped out of the time warp and was heading at incredible speed toward an ancient egyptian city. "We're going to crash!" yelled Amy. "You think!?" yelled back the Doctor. Swooosh! POOF! The Tardis actually landed in the sand, just outside of the city. "That was fun", said Amy sarcastically. "Well, at least we're still in one piece", said the Doctor. "Wait, *gasp*, THE TARDIS! yelled the Doctor. The Doctor just managed to climb out of the cracked doorway because it was facing upward. When the Doctor saw what had happened, he got to his knees and wailed, "WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!" The Tardis' damage wasn't too severe though. Some glass was cracked on the Tardis' windows, but that was it, the inside was still intact. "The damage is too severe for us to time travel", moped the Doctor. "What, why? asked Amy. "Wait", said the Doctor as he pulled out one of his gadgets. "Ding", went the gizmo. "What's that?" asked Amy. "It's a machine, that goes, ding", replied the Doctor. The Doctor used this widget to scan the wreckage of the Tardis. "It seems that, according to these readings, repairs would take around an hour, plus we don't have any supplies for survival", mourned the Doctor. "But there's still hope for us, we would have to find a power source strong enough for us to at least open another time portal. I can repair some of the wreckage, but I can't supply the power, so it seems for some reason we, we used up all of the power in the Tardis to open that one time portal", said the Doctor as he hopped back into the Tardis to start repairs. Then Amy complained, "Oh that'll be easy, find a source to power a futuristic time traveling machine in Ancient Egypt. Plus you're overreacting, maybe it's even in that giant pyramid over there, but whatever you say so." Then, all of a sudden, a zombie mob appeared in the distance, or a mummy mob. "Uh, Doctor?" yelled Amy. "What is it?" replied the Doctor from inside the damaged Tardis. Amy said, "Can mummies move after they die?" "Of course not silly, that's impossible for it too…", said the Doctor as he came out. "But this is, illogical, unless somebody wasted all the toilet paper. RUN!" and off the went.

Dave and the gang, however, had better luck with the zombies. Fred fed peashooter a whole bottle of plant food and they pea gatlinged their way through some zombies. By the time the plant food wore off, peashooter cleared the way for the team. Why are there zombies even in this time period!? asked David angrily. "I'm not sure", said Penny as they continued forward, though they weren't sure what they were looking for, perhaps a thing to help power Penny, or maybe even something to eat. The plants didn't have any trouble with hunger with all the plant food they've been eating, but they sure were all thirsty, since they finished all of the water bottles. Dave started to see something in the distance, like an oasis. "Hey, I see something, like, a spring, we found water!" yelled Dave, but Fred said "No, I see a huge ocean!". "I just see endless sand" said Penny. Once she said that, poof! All of the water faded away. "It was all an hallucination", said Penny. Over the next hour or so, they finally found a real spring, there were also some coconuts on a couple of palm trees that acted as shade. "Yes! Water!", yelled the group as they trudged over to the pond. The plants hopped over and drank their fill, so did Dave and Fred. But Penny didn't feel so well for all the time they've been traveling, she was really running low on power and fuel, so she really needed to restock on those soon. "I don't feel like I can go on any longer user Fred" moped Penny. "Don't worry Penny", said Fred. "We'll find something", and they did. Penny scanned the area with using all of the power she had left for a power source, and they actually found an ancient egyptian city nearby them. Fred and Peashooter, loaded up on water bottles and plant food, then set off into the distance. After a little while, they found a sandstone road that led to the city. They decided to head to the city to find any clues on anything they could use to help out Penny.

The horde of zombie mummies continued to chase down Amy and the Doctor, though they weren't very far from the Tardis wreckage. Suddenly, the Doctor had an idea, he pulled out his trusty screwdriver and pointed it at a platform held up by some ropes, and the platform had some large clay pots. Then he turned it on and it fried a couple of the ropes holding the platform, then the pots came rolling down tumbling into the pack of zombies, and now, they were reduced to a pile of flat zom-cakes. "Why didn't I think of that before?" Asked the Doctor. "We passed a whole bunch of those platforms too!" replied Amy ecstatically. After they got done with that, they went back to the Tardis wreckage. The Doctor got out his "Ding" machine again and scanned the area. Then he said, "Wait, I'm picking up two life forms that aren't from the undead." "I thought that this city was abandoned," said Amy. "Aparently that isn't true", said the Doctor. "The Ding machine never lies." "But apparently we have a ding-a-ling in the house", said Amy. "I don't get it", said the Doctor. "Never mind, we have to keep pressing forward, any ideas my dear?" "None that I can think of is except to go find those other two life forms in this city, they might know something about a legend of this power source you keep talking about Doctor", replied Amy. Then they went to look for these two other life forms in this vast city. They went looking for quite a while, both of them weren't in good conditions from their thirstiness and hunger, and little did they know of what was in store for them.

Fred and Peashooter entered the city and at once, they encountered a small horde of mummies. Fred pulled out a bottle of plant food and grabbed Peashooter by the pot and fed some to him. Peashooter gatlinged his way through the whole group of zombies except for one zombie. Peashooter had to pick him off with regular peashots. After that, they explored deeper into the city, and they continued to look for clues about the power source. They came across a strange dark blue contraption that was totally scrapped. They examined it for a bit, it even sparked, and that startled Peashooter, then continued to trek forward. On their ways, they heard bunch of loud footsteps coming in from a nearby house, they went to go check it out, but when they just got about 10 feet from the house, the wall burst open! They dove for cover on the side of the house, and then they peeked around the corner for the cause the of that explosion. As the dust from the wall cleared away, the shape of a gargantuan sized figure started to appear. When all the dust was gone, it revealed a Gargantuar! "We're not equipped to deal with this guy." whispered Fred. "Okay, maybe we can't beat this guy, but we can distract him, but how?" Peashooter hopped out of Fred's arms and onto a crate staircase that led to the roof of the house. He kept pointing at himself, then he hopped to a spot and took aim at the Gargantuar but didn't fire, he was trying to tell Fred something. "What are you doing?" asked Fred, but this time, aloud, and this alerted the Gargantuar and he saw them. Peashooter face palmed himself with his peapod arm. He then popped his army helmet onto his head and started firing at the oversized mummy and gestured for Fred to run. "But I can't leave you!" he yelled. " Are you gonna be alright?" Then Peashooter winked at him, and that's the first time a plant ever winked at Fred. He ran down the staircase and dashed away from the fight scene. He heard a loud roar, then he saw the roof explode from giant fists. He saw Peashooter go into hyper mode and jump really high, then he unrooted from his pot when he hit the ground, grab it under peapod, and dashed passed Fred. The Gargantuar ran after them, smashing through all the buildings it went past, sending rubble all over the place. One piece of rubble almost hit Peashooter, who panicked and ran into a wall when he looked away while running. Fred came over and quickly planted him back into his clay pot, and then continued to run. When he turned the next corner, he ran into a couple of people and knocked them and himself down. "Hey watch it!" He yelled. They all got up and observed each other. "Is that a plant?" asked Amy, shocked. "He is actually", replied Fred. Peashooter looked offended. "Hey, are you from the future? Because you're wearing modern clothing", said Amy. "How is this even possible?" Asked the Doctor. "A plant that actually moves on it's own and another modern human being in ancient egyptian times. What's going on here?" "Long story", replied Fred. "The thing is, our time machine is broken and we're trying to find a power source to help us open a time portal back to our time period." "Hey, but we need that power source to power our time machine", said Amy. "Well I guess it's first come first serve then. Doctor! Now!" At that moment, the Doctor pulled out his Ding machine and took Amy by the arm, then they dashed for the power source in the huge pyramid in the center of the city.. "Come on!" Yelled Fred. Then they both took off against the Doctor and Amy. Once they got inside the building with the power source, they found a large hatch leading down to a basement. They heard a loud roar and some screams come from inside. They decided to head down, thinking that this was the place where they needed to be. They got to the bottom, and they found Amy and the Doctor tied up in some rope and dangling from the ceiling, and then they saw a familier face. "Hello my old friends, Peashooter and Fred", said Dr. Edgar Zomboss.


End file.
